iShrink
by Emmaseddie
Summary: Freddie makes a shrink ray with Sam's help something gose wrong and the both end up shrunk now they must find a way to get normal sized again. Seddie
1. iShrunk

**Hey, this is my first story, I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Freddie's pov 8:00 a.m.<p>

I woke up this Saturday morning and realised, I five days before the since fair, and I haven't made anything yet. Oh my God I'm going to fail what do I do? I could start now. No. That would take forever by myself. I would have to make blue prints. Buy the parts I need and tools I don't already have. Then I would have to build whatever it is by scratch. However, I can't just fail. I need help. I'll ask Carly. I get up and walk to Carly's apartement."Carly!" I yelled. Sam comes running down the stairs.

"Carly is not here Freddork she went to the Groovy Smoothies." Sam said.

"Ok but when will, she be back I need help with me. Since fair project" I say.

"Probable in an hour Fredgeek." She said meanly.

"Well I need help now." I say. Then It hits me Sam could help me. Wait she doesn't like me. What do I do? I could pay her. "Sam can you help me?" I say nicely. "Why would I help you?" she said in a questionable tone. "I'll pay you twenty bucks." I only said twenty close I know she'll make it higher. "fifty." I told you. "sure." I'm a genius. We go to my apartment.

* * *

><p>two hours later.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are the blue prints done?" Sam asks. I would let her help me design, but she would ruin ever thing, but she can help me build. "No but I've decided I'm going to make a shrink ray." I say. "Is that even posable?" Sam asks. "That what I'm trying to figureout." I say. "Ok Well I'm bored" Sam says. "Go get these parts for me then." I hand her a twenty and a list that has the parts I need written down. "Ok I will go get these parts for you bye fredweird." Sam says. "bye." I say.<p>

* * *

><p>one hour later.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam comes back with the parts I need. "Hey Freddork." She said. "Hi Sam." I say. "Are those blue prints done." She says. "Yes" I say. "Cool." Sam says. "let's get building." I say. I want to finish fast so I won't have to stress about the since fair. We build for three hours then take a brake for fifteen minutes, so we can eat lunch. We then woke some more.<p>

* * *

><p>Later, that night at 9:26 p.m.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's done." I say. I'm so happy it's done and four days before the since fair I'm good, but I did have help. "Yeah I get money!" Sam says. "Heirs your money Sam." I hand her fifty bucks, as promised. "I wanna see it get fired." She says. "Ok. Can you get me an apple as a test subject?" I ask. "sure." Sam says. Then she brings me an apple from the fridge. I put it on the ground. "Sam please get behind me so you won't get shrunk." I say. "Ok I well." She gets behind me. "Ready." I ask. "Yes do it." She says. Then I press the button. There was a bright blue light and then ever thing goes black.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's my story did you like it did you hate it? How could I know. If you don't review?<strong>


	2. iDoll house

Sam's Pov 5:45 am.

* * *

><p>What happened? One minute we were about to fire the shrink ray then I saw a blue light. Now I wake up laying stomach down on Freddie. He is still asleep. I don't remember falling asleep. Oh God I knocked out. I don't know how. I do know it's easy to knock Freddie out but me how? I don't understand.<p>

"Uh Sam, can you get off of me?" Freddie says

Oh I forgot to get off him. He's awake now what do I do? I probable look so stupid. "Sure." I say. I get up and then I look around a realized everything is much bigger. Unless somehow we got shrunk. "Oh shit." Freddie says under his breath. "Sam we shrunk." Freddie says obviously scared.

Wait this is all his fault he did something wrong with the blue prints. "You're so stupid you waste of human life!" I scream at him. Then I punch him in the jaw. He falls down. Freddork sat up and looked terrified.

"Sam that hurt." he said. "Whatever, I'm going to try to get big again." I say. I ran to the door. Then I realized that i can't open the door because I can't reach the doorknob. Then I see Ms. Benson's knitting kit in her room. Luckily for me her door is open. So I run over to Ms. Benson's room. I take some yarn. Then I start to run back to the door. I hear Freddie say "Sam I'm sorry I got us shrunk somehow I'll try to fix it." "Well if you want to get us back to normal help me open the door." I say.

He smiles and says "door open." then I hear this weird voice come from the door "voice recognized Fredward Benson door opening." It says. The door opens I drop the yarn. "That is just freaky." I say. "No it just helped us." Freddie says. "Ok it did help us. It's still creep." I say. We walk in the hallway. "This takes much longer than it used to." Freddie says. "I know scents were so small we can't get around that easy." I say.

Where are we going? How do we get back to normal? "Freddie Where the hell are we going?" I ask. "I don't know." Freddie says. Then I hear loud stomping noise and the ground shakes. Someone sings "la la la la la." It sounds like a little girl. Then I see a girl wearing a pink dress with purple flowers. She looked about three years old. She had red hair and green eyes and was wearing a fake tiara.

Then the little girl comes skipping our way. Well little to you we are the size of Barbie dolls so she looks big to us but you get it. Then the kid stops rite next to us. She looks at us with wide eyes. Then she smiles. "My New dolls." The girl says. She picks me and Freddie up and puts us in her pink and purple pock doted back pack. "Oh no, this is not good!" Freddie screams.

"We have to escape." I say. "How?" Freddie asks. I stare deeply into his very cute brown eyes. Wait there not cute. I need to think of a way out. "I don't know but I'll think of something."

One hour later.

The girl drops her back pack on the floor. "Oww!" Freddie and I say. "Anna where were you mommy's been looking for you." I heard a woman's voice say. The girls names Anna. "Mommy guesses what I found." Anna says. "What did you find?" Anna's mom says. "These new dolls." Then she opens her back pack and grabs me and Freddie. This is bad what do I do? "Those dolls are so cute Anna." Says Anna's Mom. "Thank you Mommy." Says Anna. "Go put them in doll house." Says Ann's mom. "Okay mommy." Says Anna. Then she brings us into her in her room. "What do we do?" I whisper to Freddie. "I don't know" He whispers back. Then Anna puts us in her pink doll house. She us locks in the doll house.

"Were stock in here." Freddie says to me. "Yeah the lock is on the outside so I can't pick it." I say to Freddie. "Could this get any worse?" Freddie says to me. You had to say that. Then we see threw the doll hose window a big white cat wearing a pink collar. On the collar it says fluffy. It goes to the doll house and starts scratching. The Anna comes in the room and says. "Time for dress up she grabs the cat and puts it in a pink dress.

* * *

><p><strong>How will they get out? Will they get out? Read the next chapter and find out.<strong>


End file.
